


Twisted Sanity

by TwistedNerve



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Abusive Kaneki x Reader, Badass Kaneki Ken, Beating, Domestic Violence, Dominance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Ghoul Kaneki Ken, Human Trafficking, It's Tokyo Ghoul After All, Kaneki x reader, Kanekixreader, Masochism, OC kaneki, Out Of Character Kaneki Ken, Physical Abuse, Romance, Sadism, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Smut, Tokyo Ghoul Spoilers, Tsukiyama Shuu is a Creep, Verbal Abuse, Violence, Violent Sex, Yandere Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedNerve/pseuds/TwistedNerve
Summary: Lol you get the   joke when   uta said  '' wait '' ?  No ..?   Meh





	1. Breathless

It was   a  cold evening  as you  walked  besides lip glossed  clown to the  14th ward's  famous  bar. 

" This weather  is  boring , nah ?  Rat " The clown laughed   glancing at you -" Cheer up  aren't you glad ?  " 

You stayed silent  not bothering  to look up.

How  could you ' cheer up '  or  be happy ,  when  you were about to be  given as a gift,as an object to a complete  stranger ?! 

In the split seconds he  slammed  you  to the  nearby wall , gripping his  gloved hands  tightly around  your  throat. 

"Big Madam  certainly didn't  punish you enough now  did  she ?!  Stop being a  bitch and  behave well for your own sake !!" His grip was beginning to burn your lungs  from the  lack of  air until he eventually let it go making your body slam on the snowy  ground. 

"I-I'm sorry N-Nico-San. . ."  You managed to mutter a  weak apology as he started  to walk   gesturing  to follow up.

Unlike him,You adored  that day's  weather. The walk seemed briskly and refreshing as feather-like snowflakes gently kissed  your cheeks.

The wind tossed the snowflakes with more force against  your face, but it didn't deter  you, within a few minutes, the playful, frisky wind turned into a snarling beast hurling tiny pellets of pain at  your stinging cheeks. 

Your  body  was trying to give  resistance to the roaring beast that was seeking its ways to kill you  with breath of wind and ice. Hope  that  you would get warm  inside the bar propelled you to drag your numb feet further where you could  finely hide  from this crazy weather. 

.

.

" We're here~~ " He smiled   entering the bar.

**_ ' This  is  supposed to be the  most popular place in the  14th  ward?  There's  only one costumer . . .'  _ **

There stood a  bartender who happily  greeted  Nico. Her hair was kissed by fire  making it glow like sun almost warming you with it's ginger  color, Her deep  red hair reached her softly defined  shoulders making gentle waves flow in the air  as she laughed , Her lips were perfectly  shaped  and  their color  matched freshly blossomed roses, while her eyes were sparkling brown.

Unlike the Sun goddess ,  the eye-patched  costumer  who  seemed  to be glaring at Nico ,  was  completely opposite.  His  face  gave no  emotion whatsoever, his aura seemed   as he talked  to the Clown. 

" Why Is she dressed like that "  He asked  eyeing your  outfit  upside down .

" What do you mean?   " Lip glossed  looked at  you  raising an eyebrow. 

" What I mean ?  She's  only a human  and is dressed in  summer shorts in the middle  of  January  she'll catch cold and die " White haired replied stating  obvious.

" She's  just a scrapper, we  replace  them like gloves , big deal if she dies." Clown   shrugged as he  took a sip of  blood.

_** ' How  nice  of you Nico '  ** _

Eye patched glared  at him  in annoyance 

" Look  I bought you   someone who has many connections. She belongs  to you now. Dress her,  undress her , I don't  care.It's up to you now  Kaneki-kun"  He  laughed  giving him a  sly  smirk  

 **_' So  this  is  the ' Kaneki ' , a guy who killed  the most feared Jason . . .'_**  

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You better be  saying the truth or  else  I'll  break your  spine  with my  3 inched boot"  Eye patch  gritted  his  teeth as he grabbed Nico by his  collar roughly shaking  him.

" Hey hey play it  nice  guys !  "  Sun goddess  spoke trying to remain the situation calm.  White  haired  actually listened  to her  before  slamming  Clown to the ground.

**_' Payback's  a  bitch  haha !  I  already like this guy '_ **

Kaneki snatched his coat  ready  to leave until  he spotted   you. He  harshly grabbed  your wrist as you struggled to escape from his death-like clutch, he tugged you along  to exist mumbling something. In split seconds  you were  welcomed  by freezing wind , shiver ran down your spine as bar's  heat escaped from your  toes and fingers.

He  was basically  dragging  you  since   his  speed  was just inhuman. Your  hand  was turning numb. His grip  was so firm it almost   stopped  your  blood  circulation.

" Please . . ." You managed  to   mumble   breathless  plead hoping  to catch his  attention.

Instead of   letting go  he quickly turned  around , knocking your  off your feet . Trembling, gasping , coughing . You did all of those as you fell on the snow . 

" Oh right " he muttered  before pulling you up. He took off  his  coat , gently  covering you as it's soft fabric  made  contact  with your  frozen skin.

**_' Oh my god  I thought I would die , what the hell '_ **

He looked into your  E/C orbs, caressing  your  cheek.

" I Like  your eyes " He complimented  as his thumb slid down to your  throat.

" Thanks , I like them too "  You smiled  pleased  with your  appearance.

_**' At least there's  something I like  about myself '** _

" Okay , what's  your name ? " He  started  to walk  trying to chit chat

" I'm Y/N " You grinned at him in admiration  

"  I'm Kaneki Ken. Do you like coffee? I can treat you when we  get to the base. " 

" Coffee  huh ? I have never tasted it"  

" How ironic is that, you were raised by ghouls and never  tasted coffee. " 

"I'd like  to try it.." 

You  grabbed his  arm hugging it.

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 It was  already dark , you could see squares of warm yellow light  here  and and there ,  where perhaps families enjoyed hot cups of cocoa as they watched movies or just simply  snuggled  under blankets. The  lights  disappeared when  you entered the woods.

" Are we  there yet ? " You ask in childish tone , coffee being the only thing on your  mind. 

 You went further into woods  finely reaching  your  destination.

"  Yess  coffee ! " 

 You were about to  go in as he  opened  the metallic  door  but  stopped.  He raised his  eyebrow  at you gesturing  to go in. He  then gave out short chuckle    as he shook his  head. 

" You could  have told me  that you were afraid  of  dark , we  don't live in a  cave"  He  went in turning the  lights on  

 You  sighed in relief   stepping inside. 

" Take a  seat I'll make , your promised  coffee " He  walked  away leaving  you  in the living room. 

 

 Your eyes slowly adjusted to the dim lights in the room . Looking at your  left  you  spotted endless shelves of shelves, coating the walls, filled with books. Many of these books were obviously special editions or collection items , some  were  colorful some  were old and rusty but  in the end the wall looked  beautiful  since  the shelf  was  craved in scarlet frames.  Near the middle of the living room there stood  three large, red sofas   with a rather low table in front of them. 

' _**Cozy** _ ' 

You  took off  Kaneki's coat,  snuggling it as  you sat on the   comfy sofa. The coat's material  was  really soft  , it  could almost pass  as a  blanket. 

 " Here's your coffee " He  sat two cups on the  table noticing   that his  coat became  a comforter. You quickly headed   his  rightful  belonging  as you looked down.

" I'm Sorry  Kaneki-Sama " 

" It's  okay  you have a point "  He  eyed your   outfit  once more

You  reached for a black mug  taking  a small sip , it tasted like lava  burned your tongue.

 You could feel small tiny crystal beads  creeping  out of your eyes, one after another, soon it turned into a flowing stream of  pain.

" Tch  did I tell you to drink it ? Show me your  tongue "  His blank, emotionless expression changed  into worry as he  cupped  your   face.  

You obeyed trying to hold back your  tears. 

" Ugh I thought it  was serious  , don't  worry  it'll be gone  tomorrow "  His  words  didn't  seem to comfort  you  at all  since you sobbed even more . " No my E/C eyed no "   He  kissed your forehead chuckling 

" S-stop laughing at me " You   whimpered enjoying his  warmth.

" You shouldn't  talk it will hurt more "  He pulled you to  his  chest , locking his  arms  around your  waist.

' How  can he welcome me to his  chest...we just met '  You thought , but then you remembered   that you weren't  his lover/girlfriend/ wife -  You were his property  , just an object .

_ **' She belongs  to you  so do whatever you wish to her , dress her,  undress her , I don't  care . It's up to you now  Kaneki-kun'** _

 Nico's  word's  ringed into your ears as you burred  your head deeper into Kaneki's  chest ,  trying to hide from   the fact that you would never be  free. 

 

" Does  it  still burn ? "  He  finely broke  silence gazing at you. 

"  A little "

" Do you want to sleep? "  He  started  messaging your hair  making you melt.

_**' Oh god  this  feels so good '** _

 

 

 

                                     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Seeing that you wouldn't  move   he  stopped   patting you  as you searched for his hand. 

You slightly looked up  like a crocodile  from  water only to be  met  by certain grey eyes.

" Omg!  I so didn't  see that coming  jeez! " You yelled in surprise 

" Gotcha "  He cupped your  face smirking.

" Awh master not fair "

" I think you have fever " He  checked  your forehead nodding.

" Fever ?  Nah , I feel fine , I'm just kinda  cold "

 

 

He  suddenly  got  up and turned  the lights off  as  you started  panicking. 

"M-master? "

You felt him grabbing   your  arm  as dragged you upstairs without saying a  word . He  threw you on something soft as you assumed  was a  bed before laying besides you. 

" Why is it so dark here "  You mumbled trying to find the white haired. 

"Lights  don't  work  here , now  go to  sleep "

" But  I'm cold " 

 He  got up  throwing a warm fabric  towards you. " Put it on "   He  sighed  laying back.

" But it's your shirt ..."  You threw  it back .

" Well you're  also mine, but I didn't throw you out  , now did I ?  ? "   He slid  his  hands around your  waist as he  took your shirt off - " Com'n take shorts  yourself  , unless you want me to "  You could  tell  smirk in his  voice  as  he  kissed your  jawline.   You quickly changed into his shirt pleasing him. 

" You can go to sleep  now "

" But it's your bed Master . . ."  You got  ready to get up until  he got top of you  , pinning  you down  with his weight.

" Bad girl  aren't you " He  leaned , closely,  brushing his  nose  against yours as he   slammed  his lips  into yours.

 The kiss was gentle yet insistent, loving but possessive . You closed your eyes as his tongue lightly swept across and between  your  slightly parted lips. There was an edge of urgency about his kiss, a hunger that might suddenly rage out of control, yet strangely tender and sensuous. You  felt saliva gathering behind  your    teeth and trickling from the corner of your   mouth as he moved his lips over and round,  tender firm kisses working from the corners, slowly but deliberately nibbling  you , He  deepened the kiss  making you shiver in anticipation. The hardness of his body pressed into  yours   pressing you  into  mattress  . He held  you  harder seizing rightfully what was his.Sensual kiss turned into biting   as     he abused  them   till  they   were torn and bloody . 

" Don't  worry I won't  hurt you ...much "  His  kakugan activated as he  started kissing  your jawline.

He placed rough   kisses  down to  your neck  as he bit your   collar bone    drawing small  blood .

" M-master"  You  let out moan-like plead  making him chuckle - "Please..I.."

" Please what ?"  He teased  

" I-I'll  be good "  

His scarlet eye looked  into your E/C one   before unchaining you  from his  grip. He  brushed your swollen lips  with his thumb as he tasted your blood. 

" Are you  scared ....? "  He  pulled you to his chest  locking his  arms around your waist  

"You should be " 

 

 


	2. Memoryless

The  sound of  wind  howling  through the leafless  trees woke you up. The  the  white haired's  arm chains  were gone  making you  anxious since it  was still very dark. 

" . . . What even. . ."  You mumbled  trying to  get  hold  of yourself .

 

The  reason why you despised being in the dark   wasn't   caused by ' fear' , It was  actually spawned   by memories you just couldn't  forget. Every time you entered black room  it would  turn into a    big pit of  cinematic records , where  life recollections played none stop.

 

_30 , 40 , 50. . .good girl  points_

.

.

.

_100 , 200 , 300 . . . com'n bid more !_

.

.

.

 

**_'She's  just a scrapper , we  replace  them like gloves , big deal if she dies '_ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

 

_ **' She belongs  to you  so do whatever you wish to her , dress her,  undress her , I don't  care . It's up to you now  Kaneki-kun'** _

_._

_._

 

**_Belongs_ **

_._

_._

 

 

 _" You're  no one Y/N  , just an object. . . a  tool  for  satisfaction  . . . a punching bag . . ."_ You  slid  against the wall    whispered  bitter truth to yourself

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Your cinematic  records   got  canceled  by  dim light as door  slammed  open .

" What the fuck " White haired   shouted  knocking something off , making it shatter on the ground -"   WHAT THE ACTUAL  FUCK "   he  roared  again trying to  calm down by  punching  a  wall.  The  hit  was  so  powerful  that it actually made the  wooden  floor vibrate .

You stayed silent afraid that he would burst his anger on you if you spoke up.

 "  I see you're  awake "   He  bent down  to your level  locking his  scarlet eye  into  your E/C  one.  His  voice gave no emotion ,making you  shiver in fear.

" Y-yes Master"  You looked  away  hoping  to hide  from his gaze.

" LOOK AT ME  WHEN I'M   TALKING  TO YOU !! "  He  roughly  lifted  your  chin ,  almost breaking your neck. 

" I-I'm sorry Master  "   You managed to stutter an apology as  his grip softened. 

" Mmhm , and what were you doing ? " His   thumb slid down to your neck.

" J-just th-thinking . . ."  

" Oh thinking ? Interesting . . .Do you want to share your thoughts over a  cup of  coffee with me  ?  This  time without lava " His  hand slithered to your  collar , as he  brushed  your  bruised skin  adoring his art.

" Y-you seem busy , I don't  want to waste your  time. . . " 

" Oh , but I insist"  He   looked  into your  E/C  orbs with his now  deactivated  grey eyes as he gave you soft smile.

 

Your mouth almost dropped  open by response.  His  mood  twisted in   360 degree , leaving you in utter  shock .  

Did he  do this  a  lot ?  You didn't  know.

Is  he  some   two sided  maniac ? You didn't  know that either.

All  you know is that the hybrid ghoul in  front  of you had  a very repulsive character since  He almost broke your neck    20 secs ago  .His  mindset was something you couldn't  connect with. 

 

" S-Sure "  You accepted his offer making his  grey eyes  sparkle as he pulled you up to  your feet.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You followed him to the kitchen as you sat on the floor  watching  his every move.

" What is that machine " You gestured at metal box.

" It's called  Gas oven , you lit the  gas   so you get fire "  

" So  you get  warm if you're near it  right ?" 

" Yes " He  turned his gaze at you raising an eyebrow.

" Can I stand close to  fire then  ? "  You  bit your lip in excitement .

 He pulled you from floor once again  slamming you to his chest . " You don't  need to " He  cupped  your face  as he  inhaled  your scent. 

He gently wrapped his arms around  your  waist , almost as if he  chained you , so you wouldn't slip away. You  put  your  hand on his chest feeling his heart beat against his rib cage. His warmth melted you like snow.

Your slow breaths against his cheek drove him into   complete  relaxation as he ran his  hand   through your hair.  But  unfortunately  His  sweet time  was ruined  by  kettle's whistle  making him wish he never put it on fire in the first place.

" Che " He groaned unlocking  you from his grip . He poured  water into two cups , stirring them.

" Done " He announced walking to living room as you followed  excited. 

" Do you have  any info  on what CCG is  up to about Kanou's  case ? "  He  sat on the sofa tapping his  finger on the table.

"  Why of course I do , if  CCG   goes there , Aogiri is  there to  follow " You  gave him sly smirk  swinging your  legs. 

"Aogiri?" 

" Oh Master  they have their  men everywhere , it's  not  that they're  actually aiming at Kamishiro-san  , the thing is  that  they will just sit back and patiently watch how you and CCG  fuck each other up , and only after that . .  The'll  take action .Smart nah ? " You licked  your  lip  smiling.

\- "  Besides. . .their Executives know   when to   go in . .  so my advice would be :  Do  everything Invite them to your  party ~ , if you use  them as ' cover '  you will easily accomplish your goal since  CCG will snap their whole   attention to   ** _' Aogiri Tree '_** "

You looked  down smirking  , as  you  remembered  Tatara's  words:

 _ **" We just need  to smoke out a  lair** _ "

 

  
He  looked  at you surprised   as he took sip of his coffee.

" You have a  good point." 

" Yup . .Besides. . .After they lost their white suit's leader. . .things became. ..  a little  complicated . .. they can't  control 13-14th  wards like they  used to .They said, some  gangs  are forming  here and there around the wards . . .which would take  a few men to handle  them  " You started  playing with  your bruised  collarbone as he glared  at you.

" You . . . How do you  know  all  these. . ?! " His  voice became treating .

" Luckily  for me a lot of  ghouls  who stand on  high power are. . . pedophiles "  You titled  your head  looking into his  grey eyes.

His  expression softened a  bit  as he  shook his head. After a long pause white haired  finely   broke the silence: 

"How  can I find them ?" He  asked in low  voice

" Uh. .find who Master ? " You raised your  eyebrow confused.

" The one who's behind all these " 

" W-well originally it all happened  for  ghoul restaurant b-but m-my mama sold me  to other ghouls . ..so I-I don't  know " You  mumbled looking down.

" Who  sold you  ?!"  He  slammed  his  fist on the table  making your coffee  spill 

" P-please  Master "

You could feel  your  breath stuck in your throat, the fear choked you like a  thick fog, blocking all rational thoughts. Your body remained rooted to the sofa unwilling to move. The only thing you could hear was  your  own breathing which was coming out in shallow gasp.

" ANSWER ME! "  He grabbed your wrists squeezing it  tightly,  his  fingers melding into your bones. 

Salty crystals  fell from  your  eyes  as  your   hands stung. He unpinned your wrists and  his fingers grasped around your  neck instead, cutting off your airway. His  eyes  were full one rage and anger  ready to crash your  fragile  body any time. 

His grip finely  loosened  as you gasped for air. His left eye turned into scarlet  as he titled  his head.

" Who .Sold.You. " His  voice  was low and treating  as if he was  warned  you not  to get on his  last nerve .

" B-Big M-mad-dam " Your voice shook , wet hot tears filling  up  your eyes, your throat closed tight , the tears split over and flowed down  to your  face like a river escaping a dam. He looked at  your crying  face   intensely  as he moved   his face closer to yours.

" Now  it wasn't  so hard , was it ? my beautiful E/C eyed  " He   pressed his  forehead into yours kissing your lips gently. He nuzzled  his  nose  into your neck , inhaling your  smell. - " I need  to take  care of ..stuff , won't be back for  a while " 

He snatched his  coat  along with his  mask  as he  opened  the door.

" You're  free to read whatever you like I recommend  Sen Takatsuki though " He  patted your head  before  finely  slamming the  door  shut.

 

" Thanks  for the offer Master    but 

.

.

.

I can't  read.  " 


	3. Trustless

You sat  on the cold  floor   waiting for  white haired  to return.

How long has it been since Master had  left ?

You   take a deep breath in, trying to comfort   yourself  with happy thoughts as time tic -tics  away.

 

Where is he? Shouldn't  your  eye patched  Master  be back by now?!  

It had   been    days  since he  stormed off   saying  that he had to take  care of ** _' stuff '_**

" I hope he isn't  dead. . .Now that would be . . .tragic . . . " You mumbled  as you  snuggled his shirt 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After long breaths in and out,  the  door  opened  revealing the  certain white haired .

You rose unsteadily  from your  feet   running up to him.  His mask was  still on as he looked   into your E/C  orbs.  His  eye trailed  down to  your bruised  wrists  noticing  purple welts that scattered across  your  skin like Purpura* .

He handed you his   coat and mask  as he slammed his body on the sofa .

" Master , are you. .  o-okay ? "  You  whispered, loud enough  for him to  hear you.  

" I'm fine." He muttered in a  tired voice.

"Do you need anything. .?" You spoke again making him sigh

" No.  "  He roughly denied  your  offer, looking away.

" B-but. . "

"  I said NO " He  snapped  at you, kicking   off the table front him.

 " Sorr-"

" Shut up !" He  cut you off by throwing nearby item at your fragile body . - " Why didn't  you tell me you were under Aogiri's  ownership  for  sometime !! " he roared walking over you like a   hungry beast   ready to  devour  it's  prey .

"Master please I-" 

His hand cracked across  your  face, snapping it back with the force of his blow, causing  your head to reel sickeningly as it slammed into the wall behind you , causing  you to let out a startled little gasp of pain.

 " I told you to shut up !!! "  He slammed you on the  ground ready to  crack your neck.

As much as you tried to hold  it in, the pain came out like an uproar from  your throat in the form of a silent scream. The beads of water started falling down one after another, without a sign of stopping.  

" Was this all a big trap ?! Are you Aogiri's little human spy?! " He kicked you in the  stomach introducing metallic taste to your buds.

You shivered  trying to  speak , but your voice was melted by stinginess of  his kick.  The muffled sobs wracked against your  chest .

The last painful emotion slammed against you before you  drifted into  darkness , into  nothingness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The cold  wind pushed against your  skin  as you finely  regained  your consciousness .

You tried    to stand but for some reason your legs had  given way to gravity , making it impossible  to move.  As you laid on the cold  you felt a horrible  stench  , you decided  to to use all your senses to  get a feel for whatever this was  .This wasn't  water at all, it was  a preservative of some kind perhaps blood?  

Before you could solve the  case  the foul odor dominated the air  making  chills freeze your skin . The coldness of the air  was more apparent, stealing the warmth given to you  by white haired's  shirt.

This was it ! 

With a long exhale  from nowhere the memories  of  past event rushed over you .The shadows of the beating were on your skin and on your  heart. The knowledge that your own Master didn't  trust you anymore   just broke something inside of you., something that would remain long after your skin and bones were healed. 

 You tried  to get up  up once more  only to hug the  ground, thinking that you were alone in the  you  sighed as  heavy  footsteps interrupted your attempts. The  steps echoed down to the walls. Each ringing out like a bell  in  ghoul restaurant polity  awakening the  costumers .

" Stop moving " A low voice was  heard   making your  heart pounding faster as you laid on the cold  floor , in your own blood.

.

.

.

 _ **' Stop moving huh . . . At least I'm not paralyzed .  .  ."**_ You thought closing your eyes.

 

 

He   suddenly swang you up in his strong arms as if  you were nothing more than a ragdoll  carrying you upstairs . Your head rolled back between your shoulder blades  as your consciousness ebbed,your mind  about to  fall  back to sleep , as you  were placed on soft bed

" Don't  sleep "  He ordered in stern voice slamming his  body next to yours.

The lips he had kissed  were torn , your obviously broken nose was caked in dried blood, congealed and cracked ,  browning blood had drizzled down to your   face like  rain down a window pane.

You two laid in silence  for a  while until you felt his hand around your waist as  he pulled you closer  -resting his head on your shoulder.

" I should have listened  to you more  carefully  " He  whispered  to your  ear as your  body tensed up - " I won't  hurt you , don't  worry " He let go of your waist   as you curled  up in a ball  far away from him.

He took out  a blanket  covering you with it , as soft fabric  touched your  skin.

The gloom of the wintry day crept t you  like the damp into bare timber. It seeped into your  pores, travelling to your  heart which beat more morosely ,  the silent cries were  heard  from the blanket as he started  patting your head .

 

 

 

" Go sleep "   He have out a permission as you drifted  to  endless pit of  chaos 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Tearless

 

It seemed   like it passed  hundreds  of  years since you last   opened  your eyes . You were  covered in sweat , blood  , bruises as you attempted  to stand up.

You weakly pushed yourself off the bed , leaning  to the wall to keep your balance.

It was  dark yet it  didn't  bother you anymore since  past  events  reopened your pit of nightmares  that you had  experienced  in Yamori's  chambers.Your stomach was  basically   digesting itself. You  clutched at it trying to to silence it but with  no avail.  It was a slow pain, eating away your stomach leaving , drained and empty.

" I smell like death . . ." You muttered   to yourself  trying to  take a  step but with no use. You fell on the  cold ground   barley  catching yourself  from  smashing your skull.  You let out  a  soft groan, followed  by few droplet of  tears.

" Tch get hold of yourself  Y/N , Jason did  much worse  to you. . .Master  was kind enough not  to kill you "  

You  just laid  there   talking to yourself , trying  to  find positive vibes about your situation.  But  you   deep inside  your heart was shattered into  tiny little  pieces  that would takes  years  to rebuild. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

" You . . .what are you doing on the floor . ." A  gentle voice was heard  along with  soft  footsteps  as white haired  approached your collapsed  body ..carefully- He  bent  down to your  level as his  breath warmed your  cold lips.

Your body quickly  tensed up   activating defensive mode as you pressed  yourself  deeper  into  wall  in attempt to get as  far as it  was possible  from  one eyed. 

" Shush ,I won't   hurt you  " He gently  touched  your  cheek , making chills  run down to  your spine - " Let's  clean you up then we  can go out okay ?   He  lifted  your  chin as you felt  his  grey eyes  looking into your  E/C orbs.

You let out  tears  as they rained between his  finger. You were tired of  crying but  you just couldn't  hold  them back anymore!

Everything hurt , limbs , neck , stomach , lungs. Everything ! Your  sobs  turned into  hysterical  crying  as   he pulled you into his  chest.-You cried until  there  were no tears  to shed ,  still leaving emptiness and sorrow inside your shattered  pieces.  Your figure remained unmoved  for  a while  as white haired muttered  soft ' sorry'  into your blood mixed  hair.

            ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You two finely moved  from cold  spot as  you entered the  bathroom , he was there supporting you so you wouldn't  collapse  like last time.

" Strip " He  ordered  ,  turning the  tub water on as he took out some  bottles.

You  tried to  take off   the bloody shirt as  your  arms   got  stuck mid way.

" Awh. . ." you let out   a  soft groan  feeling  small crack   in your  left  elbow.

" Let me  help " He  turned  around sliding his shirt over your head.

He leaned  to the wall ,  observing your    futures from behind only  to be faced with  purple  bruises   that decorated your fragile  body .

 

 After you were done  he   grabbed   hygienic  bottles  , pouring   one of them  down to your  head.

"W-what's  t-that " Your  eyes  widen  as you felt   cold creamy thing  on your  skull.

" Just a  shampoo , it will clean your   hair"   He started  massaging your hair  as he  slid his   arms   around your shoulders , gently patting  your purple bruises . He slithered his hands down to your back  making you squirm in surprise

One eyed finely  finished his duty as he  smiled at you softly, caressing your cheek 

"  My E/C eyed's  back " He covered you  with soft  white  fabric  helping you to get out of the  tub.

" Th-thank you Master. . ."  You mumbled quietly  as he pulled you to his  chest  inhaling your   sweet  aroma.

" I adore you "  He whispered  ending your bond  with a kiss.

 

 

  


	5. Loveless

 

   The wind howled, piling up snow in drifts, blinding the roads  with ice-white dust. 

 

The street looked like an unfinished painting. They were  still perfectly white, as if waiting for the artists's hands to return. The morning light struggled through the murky clouds, but even in  its weakness it was enough to blind you. The air was of course cold, but you hadn't expected  it  to be  so  stormy. The snow alighted on your face  leaving frozen spots. 

 

" Are you cold ? "  The winter  Master   pulled  your waist - trying  to  warm you up.

"I-I'm fine "  You looked down at  snow  avoiding his   gaze

He then started trailing his lips down to your cheekbone placing soft  kisses here and there - Melting you away from his grip as your knees went jello.

" P-please. .." 

 " Hm? " He chuckled into your neck  holding you gentlt so you wouldn't lose balance - " Do you like  sweets?"

" W-well you see Master..."

"Understood" He shooed you  smiling at you as you  continued walking. 

 

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The  13th ward Jason  abused you more , hell that wasn't  even ' abuse ' it was   pure sadism yet your broken  heart ached more towards Ken rather than  Yamori . Why? 

Fake  hope.

It's  like the  worst thing you could  do  to a person is  to give them fake hope.  Fake hope  that  he  would treat you differently. First  kissing you passionately   then leaving purple  bruises. 

" We're  here "  His  monotone voice  ringed  into your  ears as you looked up , only to be  faced  by a building that looked like   Sun goddess's  bar.

He  gestured you to walk in - opening the  door.

" Master ...?"  

" Sush , go in "  He  Slightly smiled at you caressing you cheek with  his  smooth gloved  hand.

" Hello , Welcome  to Anteiku "    A  gentle  voice  was heard  as the  orange haired  girl welcomed you along with  warmth that danced  inside the cafe making your skin melt .

" Hinami-chan you're  already helping  around ? "  Your eye patched  Master's  voice  was heard .

" Big brother ! Touka-chan look who's  here ! "  The   girl  squeaked in excitement   as  she hugged the    white haired.

' Hinami '  looked   around 14-15 ? Her hair was a lovely whisky,  color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn.Her brown eyes shone brightly,like it  was reflecting the warmth of the autumn sun. They were such a unique color, a mix of light and dark. They  suddenly looked into  your  E/C  orbs.

" Hi there , I'm Hinami Feguichi , and who might you be ?  "   She   gave you a soft smile   leaving you  confused.

Did  she  actually notice you? Asked   _ **who**_  you were , not **_what_** you were?  Your eyes  trailed  to  one eyed  looking for hints.

" Her name's  Y/N. . . - She's  a bit  shy "  He  patted  your head  before speaking again - " Where's  Touka-chan ?- "

"  Look who decided  to show up..!"  urtificial  ghoul  was  cut off by  monotone  voice  as blue haired girl around  17  entered the room. 

 She   glared  at him  before  trailing her eyes  on you  surprised.

" Who's  that ? " 

" This  is  Y/N big brother's  human friend ! " Hinami  informed her  with a  smile.

 

_**' Human friend  '** _

 

  " Long time no see   Touka - chan ? "  Kaneki  pulled out a  chair   gesturing  you to sit down as he got comfy besides you

 "  Yeah. . .uh ...I got into collage  "  She  repeated his movement  this time gesturing   Autumn princess  to follow - " Why is  this _ **human** _ here? "  Blue  haired   continued  to dig  due  to her curiosity.

 " Because she's my subordinate " White  haired replied  in gentle  voice looking  at you with loving expression 

" Tch , "subordinate"  You can't trust a human  like that . .I can't  even trust Kimi yet !" 

" Touka-chan  our relationship is based on  anything but trust  "  Hybrid  smirked sliding his  hand down to you  cheek caressing it - "  If you even knew Touka-chan . .  " -  His   hand slithered down to your bruised collarbone -"  If you even knew what happens  underground  to both humans and ghouls . . ." 

" I..I'll make  a coffee !  "  Sweet voice broke  tensed  situation  as Hinami got up to make  ghoul's  legendary  drink - " Big brother , I got  you a  present ! " She  giggled slyly  disappearing behind the counter   

" Oh, Is  that so ?  And  what might  that be ? "   Ken  chuckled    making  Touka  shake her head.

" Hinami-chan get  Y/N  the chocolate cake , or else she'll  melt  from  hunger  " 

'' Coming  right up ~ ! "   Honey voice  was  heard again this  time   returning  with  4  cups  of  coffee and  one   weird looking  thing , it  smelled  nice  tho.

" Wait right here I'm gonna get you the   gift ! " She  disappeared behind the door as  situation tensed  up again. 

The blue haired  looked mad   while  your Master  kept  silent looking   at his  own reflection in the coffee  cup.

You decided  to break  the silence  by coughing. 

" Tch  I told Nico  you'll catch  cold pff "   Hybrid  touched  your forehead checking your  temperature - " You feel hot ...Are you cold ?  Does  this coat warm you at all ? "  

He   cupped  your   face  questioning.

" Ugh  I  told you not  to  sit on floor ! "  He death  glared  you ,  tightening  his  grip  around your cheeks -  making you  go  pale in split seconds. 

"  What the hell  Kaneki ?! "   Blue eyed   shouted  at him  standing  up- "   Are you okay Y/N ?! "  She  let  him go of  your  face  patting you on the back.  
White  haired  ignored   her  as  he  pulled  your   arm  roughly  slamming  you  to   his  chest.

 " M-Master p-please I'm. . sorry.."  You managed  to stutter  an  apology as    he eventually    let go  of  your  arm. 

"  Master ?!  What ?! Kaneki  are you nuts ?!  "   Touka  snapped at him  ready to  crack his neck.

" What is  going on here? "  A  concerned  voice  was heard  as brown haired walked into the room .

" What's  going on ?!  Hmm, Your  dear brother  Kaneki  is now into human   trading  business  while shouting  world  peace !  Congratulate him  Hinami ! "  She  shouted  again making you back  a  way.

" You don't know anything Touka -chan so calm down " Eye patched  said  calmly  sitting down , harshly pulling  you along with him.

" Touka -San please . . " Your  faint  voice  was   heard  as  you felt  her gaze on you.

" What are you pleading me   about ?  Do you like being  objectified ? "  

No , you  certainly didn't  like being objectified  but you 'd  never say that out loud.

You nodded  replying  as she fell on her chair.

" This is  insanity  . ."  She  put her head  into her  palms  shaking it - " How  do these ghouls brain wash you so  easily  I'm amazed . . ." 

" They are  raised  to be  like  this  since  young age , do you really think  they  took her at this age ? "  White haired butted in   rolling his eyes. - "  Wait how old were  you ? " 

" 4? "

"  Gosh  4 ! ugh !  " Touka   took   a  sip of her coffee looking  away.

" Eat "  Your master  gestured  at  weird  shaped   thing  as you observed it.

" W-what's  that..?" 

" You never tasted cake before? "

"  Uh..Well.."

" Understood , say ahh "  He  sliced  a tiny piece  with silver fork   waiting  you to open your  mouth.

" I think Y/N-chan would like  to eat it on her own Big brother "    She  handed  him a  book giggling - " I  made Takatsuki Sen  sign your  Favorite book ! She  was so nice ! " She  squeaked  again seeing  her big brother smile warmly  at her.

"  Thanks Hinami-chan , it means a lot. Thanks  for   remembering me " 

"  Don't mention it !  ... How  does the  cake  taste Y/N -chan?" 

_**Y/N-chan ?  What?** _

You  looked at white haired   once more  looks for  hints 

" She likes it " He  answered  for you  caressing  your cheek - " You can finely drink your  coffee now " He chuckled  looking at you with loving expression. 

" Are you two  dating ? "  Autumn princess's  eyes   sparkled  as  she asked the  question. 

" Going out? She's his property" Touka stated obvious walking away.

 


	6. Timeless

The  room felt  silent  as  Blue  haired  stormed off.  

**_' It was my fault why did I even think to cough  ..'_ **

" Soo , uh ..Big brother  what's up ? "   Hinami broke the silence as she took a sip from her  coffee .

" Remember  when I told  you that you would join my group ? "  Her  eyes  widen , nodding. " Well, I finely got base and we can now  get  down to business "  Her  eyes  lit  up  smiling. 

" What?  really ?   So soon ,  cool! " She  giggled in excitement  as she  started  to ask various   questions  :

  What will I do ?    Where's  the base ?  When do we  start ? Do  I need  to ..kill a lot ?  

 " You have   excellent nose so you'll  be like GPS , Base is   near mountains so no one can disturb  us ,  Tomorrow , Of  course not Hinami. " White haired  chuckled  at her  reaction  as he  brushed his   thumb over novelist's  autograph.

" Takatsuki Sen  was so nice,  we even met up in a cafe  by accident "   She  titled  her  head like she  was   remembering their  meeting.

"   Wow , you're  one lucky  girl .."  

" Yes , I am !  We  talked about   a lot of things but she had to go early cause'  you know . . celebrity things "  She  finely  broke away  from her  dream land  as she  trailed  her  honey eyes  at you - "  Who's  your  favorite  author   Y/N-chan ? " 

Was she actually  trying to be  friendly ?  Your  throat felt dry unable  to answer  as you reached for the  white cup.The steam that had risen from the coffee when  Hianami first placed it on the table was quite gone. You carefully took  a  sip  making sure  that it wasn't hot.  It's  taste  was  something you'd never describe , It was  sweet yet   bitter . Welcomed  by such delicious  flavor you quickly  grabbed the cup   chugged  Ghouls'  elixir  down to your  throat .

" Oh, wow "  A monotone  voice  was heard as you finished  your  drink.  It  came  from  blue eyed ' Touka ' who  was  now looking at you  with boggled  expression.

" That was  unexpected  "  Hinami    started  to laugh as she  gave you a  pat on your  shoulder - "  You're  funny  Y/N -chan " 

" I can't  read " 

You gave out a  quiet  reply staring into her brown orbs.

" What  did you just say ? "   Blue  haired's  cold  voice  was heard  again as she  leaned    to  the counter.

"I don't  have favorite  author because  I  can't  read "  You  detailed  your  answer as you looked down to  your lap. 

Hybrid  stayed  silent . He  definitely wasn't  surprised with the  new  given information , he  did  tell you to read  some books when he  left you alone in base   but  at that moment he didn't  really care  what you would  be up to . 

" What  the hell ?  What  do you mean you   ** _can't_** read , you're  a human !"  Touka  was again furious  shooting  dagger   into your head. 

" Her  lack of general knowledge portrays her as a typical scrapper   who has suffered from a lack of education due to  their status as a enslaved  human , nothing new here "  White haired  finely broke the silence  defending  his subordinate.

" It's  never late to study though , just wait you'll learn in no time "  Hinami  stood up as she   put  drank cups  away.

" But I'm  Y/A "

" So, what  education has  no age , I don't  go to school yet I'm still studying !" She  looked at blue haired  begging  not  to be so  mean with you as  she  finely nodded sighing.

" Hinami-chan , Renji-san will  pick you up tomorrow morning  around 6 AM okay ? " 

" Uh Sure, are you already  leaving ? " She   stopped  drying plates  as white haired  stood up. 

" Yes , I  need to  ..do stuff  before tomorrow "  He gave out a  slight smile  , gesturing you to follow .

You stood up bowing your head as you followed  his  steps.

" See you , Touka-chan "  He walked out of  cafe as he pulled your  wrist - " I won't  have  much time for you  after today so let's  have  some  fun "

You  looked  down not knowing how  to react to his words.

Fun huh ?

.

.

.

What kind of fun ?

 


	7. Painless

" You can live  in that cafe  while I'm gone, you will at least have a  company " 

" There's no need to do that master  , I'll just sit  in the base  while you're gone..."  You started  brushing  your , now purple  bruises   as you looked down.

" Is that so ? And  how  do you plan to eat? Maybe you aren't  part of  social community  but you certainly belong to human race therefore judging by your  physical condition . . . . Your body will starve to  death..  "  Hybrid  looked  up in the sky stating obvious 

" It's okay Master , My previous  owner  only fed me  human  fingers , I can last a  week ! Well , I kinda got sick from a raw cannibalization   ..but .. that doesn't  count  right? "  

He lifted  your chin making you look into his  grey orbs-giving you a  slight  frown.

" Tch , you're just  made me  change my  plan details  " 

"Sorr-" 

" You're  coming  with me "   He caressed your  cheek as his  frown turned into a  gentle smile. 

" But, Master I'll just be  a drag "

" Drag  huh ? You  killed  more humans than Touka-chan . .  "  

"  And who shall I target ?  "  You  titled  your head  slight grin  forming on your  face as   hybrid  started  to walk  smirking. 

.

.

.

 

**" Anyone I point at "**

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Umm, where are we  going  Master ?" 

"  Just go in " He   opened the door  gesturing you to follow. 

 You were suddenly  welcomed  by     different colored and sized masks. 

" You need  a  mask " - " Uta-san are you in here ? "  The  white haired called   as he  sat on the chair.

 You  looked  around the   shop  checking   masterpieces  that  decorated   puppets'  heads . You were about to  touch one  until  you heard a   small whisper 

_" Tut , no touching "_

Before you could  come  to your senses   you were pulled  back , only to land on a  comfy  sit.

**_' What  the  hell ....? '_ **

" How's  going ?  " A  mysterious  stranger's  voice  was heard as he  sat next to  your  Master.

His dressing  style very unique , he  didn't  seem  to hide  the fact that he  was a  ghoul since   his kakugan  was activated.  He had beautiful  tattoos painted into his  flesh , accompanied  with   piercings.

"Got   a lot    things  to figure out  , what about  you ?  By the  way do me  a favor  give her  a  mask "

" I see , I see . Well , Miss  what's  your favorite  color  ? " His  gazed turned to you  looking into your  E/C orbs.

" I don't  have a  favorite  color "  You replied   shrugging  your  shoulders  

" Impossible , for  example my favorite color/shade is  black. "

" Oh so , that's  why you're dressed like that ? " 

"  Dressed  like what ? " He  raised his eyebrow in confusion 

" Like  somebody died " 

"  Wait "

.

**.**

**.**

 

 Kaneki  let out  a  light  chuckle pulling you  towards  his  chest . 

" Com'n    choose something my E/C eyed " 

" Just plain white is  fine..." You muttered  loud enough for him to hear.

" Just white ?  Okay." 

" No "  Uta's low  voice was heard  as he rested his head one your shoulder  - "  You don't  understand  Scrapper-chan . . .  Each of my masks have personality itself  therefore  not  ' sewing '  owner's  character in the mask makes it very plain"   

Instead of  protesting you burred your head   to one eyed  chest , praying that  mask artist would leave you alone. 

" Hmm okay , I'll  ask you some questions and you answer it  , okay ? "  

 You nodded  not bothering to  move. 

" What are your hobbies? " 

**_Hobbies ?_ **

" Uh,well . .umm . . assassination ?"

_**Does that even count  as   a hobbie ?** _

" Are you social ? "

"  If I have too . . ."

" First thing you did in the morning ? " 

" Showered ? " 

" Favorite items ? Flowers ,  electronics ,  books ? "

"  Light switcher " 

"...Okay.  Do you have  some kind of  idol or  I don't know  someone  you like ? " 

" Masterr"   

"  Something you'll risk your life for ? "

" Masterr "

"  Jeez . . .Okaay  , The mask will impress you so much you will  ask for  another one.  Pick it  up tomorrow '

" You have nice  pet there no ? "  Was  all the red eyed said watching  Kaneki leave. 

 

The naked winter trees lined the avenue  as you entered  rather slum aream  There was a freezing chill in the air accompanied with icy roads.  

" I  have some unfinished   business  here . Need  to  review  the plan once  again with this guy..He will be joining on  Raid to  Kanou's  lab  so  it'll be better if you meet  him too "  White haired sighed as he finely stopped   in front of a   half  cracked door.

_**' Jeez , what the hell '** _

You opened the door only to be welcomed by darkness   But  small  rays of the  sun still  lit  the  room  since the building  was pretty much wrecked. You barley  made it though  the blackness as you  felt a  strong grip on your right shoulder.   Grab was enough to set your   adrenaline off   as   you started to attack whoever  the strong grip belonged  to.

You grabbed   the first thing  that came  contact with your  fingers  what you assumed was  a head - Grasped their  head in your  hands and brought  your  knee cap up to  their nose hearing a blunt crack.

 You were about  to  hit  again until   one eyed  stopped you.

" Shush" Was  all he said before   his eye began to glow  red. 

" Relax , It's just me  Bajou-San "

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This  was  probably the most awkward   situation you had ever been in. 

Turned out that the  person you attacked  was  your Master's good  Acquaintance - _**' Bajou '**_

The crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right - The second floor was brighter giving you opportunity to  observe the mysterious man.

" I  so didn't see that coming , what the hell " His  injury was already healing as he looked at you in confusion.

" Sorry . . "  You muttered  a small apology  looking away.

" Don't worry Bajou I won't  tell  others about your accident  "   White haired  gave him a sneaky  smirk   obviously enjoying  the scene - " It'll be  our  little  secret  , right Y/N ? " His gaze  turned to you stocking  your  H/C  hair.

" Who is  she anyway ? "  Black eyed  gave you a suspicious look. 

" She's my  subordinate .  Say  hello  Y/N "

" Hey "  You looked back  into his  black eyes  as he  quickly  looked away. 

 " This  is Bajou Y/N ,  you're  going to stay by his side on the  raid , okay ? " 

" B-But Master. . ." You  let out  a  small plead  frowning. 

"  But what ? You want to   be by my side  when   I smash their guts and blood vessels ? " His   hand made contact with your cold   cheek   as he  'frowned'  back.

" Mhm "

"  No , I need you for other  things   " 

 You  gave a    careless  nod  as you leaned to his arm.  There was no point  at  arguing with him , everything would  be  as he  said  so you just decided  to enjoy your opportunity to  sleep.

 

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

" Y/N " A    gentle  voice was heard  making you  jump from your   spaced nap.

" We're leaving " 

" O-okay , Bye Bajou-san " You looked at  funny bearded man  as you left   the lit room   , only  to  be welcomed  by darkness once more. 

 

 Ken opened  the  wooden door  freezing your  smooth skin .

"  What are we going to do now Master ? "

" I'll buy you something  to eat , you look  sick " 

.

.

.

More and more  people came on the streets    painting white road in  different  colors .  The shops  were opening as well making you remember  the cafe  you had been earlier to   this    morning.  

" I liked coffee " You suddenly  blurted  out  , getting   winter King's attention.

" You can go to that cafe  whenever you want , Touka-chan  might seem scary but she isn't  really "

"  I'll  come along  whenever you go " 

Soon  white haired  spotted a bakery dragging you with him.

" I don't  wanna go "

" We  don't need to go in , someone I know  loves these"  He  approached the  window  , waiting for his  turn. 

" What are they anyway ..? "  You  gave him a  confused look eyeing  fish  shaped poster.

" They're  called Taiyaki , it's usually  made from sweetened azuki beans " 

" Uhh , Tai what ? "

" Hello , welcome to Oishinbo , how  may I  help you ? " The  waiter  smiled  showing off  her sparkly brown eyes. 

"  I want 4   Taiyaki  with chocolate filling "

" Right away "

" Master ,  I don't  need  fishy  cake..." 

"  Shush "

" Here you go ,  4  chocolate Taiyaki. Please come again !'

                                                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~

" You look so  tired  ,  I shouldn't  have  dragged you so early  "  One  eyed looked   at you with worrying  expression as you dragged your feet. 

" Mmm , are we going to  train now ? "

" In your  condition I wouldn't  train a dog  " He glanced  over your bruised wrist  as you quickly covered it .

" Then what do we do ? " 

" You sleep , I need to  work on stuff " 

 The trip was silent as you finely approached  the well hidden  base. 

"  I have no idea how you managed  to  get up here  " He   shook his head opening the metallic  door , gesturing you to go in.

"  Finely " You  sat on red sofa  , resting your feet from long walk.

" Go  to sleep "

" But Master I -"

" Ugh"  He  grabbed your  arm as he dragged  you upstairs into his room.  He quickly removed your   coat that was legally his  before  throwing   yet another shirt at your tired figure  

" Com'n put it on " 

You took off your  shirt  not bothering  to cover up , as he slid   the  shirt over you  head. 

" I don't  want to sleep , It's  way too early" 

" Che " You  felt a hot breath on your collar bone then the tender brush of lips. Burning as they made contact with  your  neck . You felt his cold  hands running through  your hair, as the kisses became harder and more urgent driving  you into pit of dreams  as another hand slid around your  waist , pulling you closer to his  scented body.

 

 " Not early at all " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol you get the joke when uta said '' wait '' ? No ..? Meh


	8. Faceless

" It  should be  around  time  when that nurse  Taguchi  passes  through here , as  we planned  we'll capture her and  interrogate her , If she doesn't  know anything   we'll let her go  if not . . . "  The white haired  looked  down  from the roof   patiently waiting  for the girl to  show up. 

"  Ugh , what's  taking her  so  long ?! "  Blue haired male  rolled  his  eyes , tapping  his foot. 

Shuu Tsukiyama   the  20th ward  **Gourmet.** Youwere actually  familiar  with him  since  you were craved  to be scrapper  just for  his  restaurant. You didn't  expect to  ' meet ' him again after  your original owner  sold  you.

" Jiro-san , Banjou-san  head over other side of the road  ,  Y/N watch from  that corner  so she doesn't  slip away"

" Roger "  Bajou gave him  thumbs up before heading  to  his spot. 

You silently   walked  down from the roof as  you  blocked  nurse's  only  escape. 

 

The  atmosphere  was  tense.

You were wearing  a  white  mask  with  a  single  black dot  placed  on the center of  it   which was  crafted  by famous **Uta-san**. You looked  around the street  detecting   slight movement .

 **" Something isn't   right ,we got  company** **"**

You decided  to notify   Snow Master but before you could even move  from your  spot ,  the nurse  showed up. 

**" Tch , Just my luck "**

She  quietly walked  down the street    clueless what  was about to  happen.

Before   hybrid  could even approach  her  2   masked men blocked her  way as guy with white light blonde her    showed up  behind her back.

 **" What !   White suits .   ."** You screamed  in your  head  not believing your   eyes. 

" You know where Kanou  is don't   you ? "  He   knocked her off  a few feet away almost breaking her neck - " Com'n , which would  you like better:  Telling me your secret and  being  eaten  alive  or Telling me  your  secret and being eaten painfully ?! " 

 "  LET GO OF  THAT PERSON "  Your Master's  voice  was  heard  as  he  jumped  from the roof.  - "  We're  the ones who are going to  take  her" 

" Hmm ?   Who the hell are you ? "  The  blonde  turned  around  raising his  eyebrow. - "  Wait  a  sec , white haired , that mask... You're  that  piece of shit  who killed my   invincible   brother ! The one   Tatara  talked  about ! "  He  sniffled tearing up. 

 **" Jeez , what's  wrong with this guy "** You pressed  your body to the wall  harder  trying  to    stay unnoticed.  

"  So many memories   ughh "  He  began  crying , muttering  how dear his brother  was for him.

"Naki,  you took far  too long !!! "  Suddenly   a man  jumped down from the roof  ,   crushing the ground.

" Sachi? "   ' Naki '  mumbled  confused.

" Kaneki-kun ?! "  Gourmet  shouted  as ' Naki '  attacked him as  Bajou soon  appeared   with ' Jiro '   taking  two masked men.

The man was waist naked  with long a long black  hair,  his body  was  stoned as he  thew  a  strong punch  towards  white haired .  He   attempted  to  block the punch only   to break  both of  his  arms  in process. The    Man's speed  was  incredible.  Kaneki  quickly regenerated  wiping blood  from  his mouth.

 You  quickly   got on the roof ready to  assassinate .

You   threw 3  deadly whetted   knives  at black  haired  damaging his  rib cage.  It took him off  gaurd  as  white haired  tried  to  knock him  off his feet  only to get blocked. 

It was useless  to attack  this guy, he  was just way too  bulky to even feel  anything. 

 **" Che ,  what is he  a  zombie ? "**  You    got  your attention to white suited ghouls  , your knives quickly  penetrating into blonde   flash.

" What the hell was that ?!  "  He shouted  giving  Tsykiyama  opportunity to  kick him..

.

.

Hybrid   unleashed his kagune  as he   charged up  to ' Sachi '   managing  to  pierce his back . Man  released his  kagune, breaking away from  your  Master's grasp , He   punched his abdomen making him fall on the ground while he spit blood.

A  strong Metallic  smell  was in the air.

 

 

" Kaneki - Kun !!! " Tsukiyama  stopped stabbing  the blonde    clearly concerned

" To think that  you thought you could stand  against Aogiri at that level  IS  COMPLETELY   ABSURD ! "   He shouted  leaving  incapacitated  Kaneki as he picked the nurse  up. 

Black  haired  looked around   clearly  remembering  piece of  metal that pieced  his  flesh. 

" Let's  go "   ' Sachi '  commanded   as The Aogiri members   obeyed  his  command  disappearing in a blink.

 


	9. Senseless

After   the mission of  capturing the nurse failed , your Master decided to track down  Madam A aka **Maiko Abe**  who was known to be working for ' Kanou ' . Capturing her was hard since  she was accompanied  by  one eyed ghoul  called  ' Kuro' . H The above mentioned's assistance  didn't  last long  as   one eyed left Abe ,  leaving  her  no choice to just  give in. 

Everyone  was minding their  own business. Your master  was discussing Raid's  plan  with  Bajou and Jiro  while Hinami was reading some colorful novel .

And you  well . . .You were still recovering  from the  fight with the newly met  hybrid ghoul. Everything about   Kanou's  case made you feel uneasy. What if  Abe was  lying ? What if  everything that is  happening upon  white haired's  head is just  someone's   twisted  master plan ? Why was Aogiri   after Kanou ?  More importantly . . . If Aogiri didn't  pay attention to  Kanou  when  Kaneki was ' freshly ' made , why  were they interested now ?   Was  Hybrid's  outburst the  reason ? Nico told you how  your  Master  went off  on  ' Yamori ' and  you knowing  Jason - He wasn't  the most  easy  opponent  to  defeat. 

You got up as you  instinctively   reached  your hand to touch  your  face, telling yourself to come  to your sense. Upon contact  you recoiled your  fingers as quickly as  you did  when you tried drinking  coffee for the first time  from a  hot cup. But instead of heat it was the coldness that shocked you ; In the brief touch enough heat was stolen to turn  your lips blue.  You sighed , nursing  your damaged skin in the other hand. 

 " What the hell . . .  "  You cursed under your breath trying refresh  blood  circulation.

.

.

" Y/N !  "  A  stern voice  was heard from downstairs , making you drag your  frozen feet  as fast as you could hoping that the owner  of that voice  wouldn't  snap at you.

" Yes " You  replied   from the stairs  almost  breaking your neck on step .

" Careful there , jeez "  Bajou  said in concerned voice  helping   you  up. 

 Great , now you felt bad  for  kicking him .

" Uhh, there's  no need  I'm okay , okay !  " You quickly  got  up  , locking  yourself into grey eyes.

"  My plan for you  is different , I want you to  watch  from shadows . Assassinate  anyone  on your way just don't  make  a scene " 

" Master , what if  Maiko Abe is  lying ? What if  it's  a trap ? "

"   If she's lying I'll kill her on spot ,  Tsukiyama  will  bring her  to  Yasuhisa Manson   We're  leaving in  10 minutes . Everyone get ready "

He   walked away  , as you quickly ran  upstairs , just to make sure that   your  hoed  knives that Gourmet provided  you with were neatly hid  inside your long jacket .

You were about to   take  your mask  as you  heard a  light knock on the door .

" Uhhh. . .  come- in ? "  You awkwardly  mumbled  the last part  wondering who might it be .

" Y/N-Chan "  The  Brown haired girl  entered the room  , she gave you a  soft smile  which you tried  to  return.

" Y-Yes? "  

 **Stop  stuttering  Y/N  !**  You shouted  to yourself  trying to calm down.   

**What does she want ? Is she mad because  I  touched her book ?  It had  so many colorful pictures  though. . .**

All these  thoughts  went around  your head as   golden eyed let out a   soft laugh.

" Here " She handed you a warm   fabric making you raise your eyebrows 

"Uh. . . What's that ? " 

" It's  a  scarf "  

" Scarf . . .?  Oh , uh want me  to wash it ? " You  took the scarf  away looking  for  stains.

" Haha no silly , it's  a  gift , you always  look so pale and blue ,  so  I-I  bought it  for you "  

You stood there for good  2 minutes  analyzing   the situation.

" Um , Y/N -chan ?  Are you ok ? " She  awkwardly touched your  shoulder bringing you  back  to your senses.

" Uhh , a  gift ? For me ? Really? Why?"  

" Yes, this is  a  gift for you , Onii-chan seems to be fond of you.  Now com'n  go he's already waiting  for  you ! "  She  gave you a  warm smile  before heading out leaving you in utter  shock.

**What did just happen , I can't  go out wearing this . . gift ! It will get damaged . .  I'll keep it safe . .  Yeah safe. .**

You neatly folded  it under the covers  before hatching your  mask .

You went downstairs  as   hybrid  gestured you  to follow. Luckily for you  they weren't going  fast  since your    hip was  lightly damaged   by Kuro's  kagune. 

 

  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"  So,  This  is  the Yasuhisa Mansion ? "  Jiro asked  looking  around.

"  Salut ! " Tsukiyama's  charming voice was  heard  meters  away as he  dragged  Madam  with him .

" Let's  go in " White haired opened   the fancy door  gesturing  others  to walk in - " Find the lab ".

Would  you find Kanou here  ?  You didn't  know.

Would Aogiri  be joining you ?  You didn't  know  that  either. 

All you knew is   that , you were currently in a reception room, that was full of books ,Kanou nowhere in sight.    

  " Master . . . This place - "

"  I know  and I'm going  to   spill her guts " He  stormed  from office  as you ran after  him.

" Hey , I had found some stairs  on the  first floor probably a  basement    ! " Banjou's   information calmed  the artificial  ghoul down as you headed  downstairs .

.

.

.

" We have already looked  everywhere, I don't  think Kanou's  here. And to be honest  not even a single soul ! " Jiro let out  a  sigh  of  annoyance leaning to the wall.

" Madam " Kaneki's  low voice  was heard as he slowly  approached the woman.

" H-hey it's not like I would lie  or  anything ! In fact this is the Mansion doctor  Kanou   treated me  to  a  feast!" 

" Are you positive ?"

" Positive ! " 

" So , you're 100% ? positive "   He  unleashed his kagune  as he  smashed her  to the nearby wall breaking it .

 " Yes , yes  positive !! " She dropped a  tear or two before  disappearing from his  sight.

" Um , Master . . .that wall . . ." You  took a  step back   getting   white haired's  attention.

" What the hell is this  ?! " Bajou shouted in disgust  trying to come to his senses.

" You know what that ? " He glanced over Tsukiyama who also had  a  surprised  look on his face.  

 " This is my first time seeing this but It's known as an ' RC Wall " . It's  basically made of   meat that can use kagune. Ghouls  of  the  24th ward developed this , in fact  they're  the  only ones who use it ,  add a coat of paint  and it  will look like an ordinary wall "  Gourmet explained  smirking.  

" If  it's  Kanou's  work . .What on Earth is  he  capable  of ? " You muttered  getting  blue haired's  attention.

" He's  a  mad  scientist  by the  way why are you wearing you mask ? " He raised his eyebrow  obviously  confused.

" We're  being watched . . . " You pointed  at the camera shrugging.

" So, he's  here . Let's go ,  Y/N you  know what to do "  " White haired  stormed  inside the wall  gesturing others  to follow . You went into  the RC wall as it  moved.

**This  is  so weird**

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 " It's  you  huh "  One eyed  titled  his  head in annoyance ready to  unleash his  Kagune  at black haired sibling. 

This time Kuro wasn't  alone , she  had almost  identical  partner  who had  white hair.

" Let's  try   and get along " Tachi  chuckled  under his mask.

"  So, you did  talk about this place , didn't  you old lady ? " 

" It's  because you abandoned  me ! " 

 _"Well , we're  gonna  kill you so It's   fine "_ The replied   as  they  activated their kagunes .

 "  The amount of  time we have to deal with you two  is . . . . ZERO "   In a hurry,  he ran and leaped  over them, leaving the twins to the rest of the group . Others  charged  at  twins  leaving you free  exist  to follow  the one  eyed.

.

.

.

 

 " Dead end ? "  He  looked  around  only to be crushed  down by  gigantic male Sachi.

**Him again ?!  So , Aogiri  IS  here . Great , just great.**

 You had no other  choice  just to  sit  down and  watch , the man's kicks were incredibly powerful  as  Kaneki   fully  unleashed  his centipede.

. 

.

" Oh they're  doing so well , that baby  is usuing Kagune so well "  Suddenly a childish voice  was  heard  making you freeze  on spot - " That's  a  nice  mask you have there , didn't  know  that humans  also  adopted our  ' fashion '  "  She  was now sitting besides  you swinging her bandaged  legs. 

" Master  insisted " 

" Ohh  , Master ?  Interesting "  

You could feel her  eyes on you  as you calmly  watched  the  fight between   Sachi and white haired.

" For  a  human  you don't  seem to be afraid  of  me " 

" I was raised by  a  ghoul"

" You realize  I could   kill you in a  split  second  right ? "   She   chuckled  resting  her  back to the wall.

" Yes, you can but not  in split  second for  sure "  You shrugged still not  looking  at her.

" Mm  I like you " 

" What do you want  from him ? "  You turned your head  glaring at pink hoodied under your mask.

" What's your name? " She  replied  with a  question waiting  for you to speak up.

" . . . "

" Good  decision , I'd   think you were stupid  to tell your name  to  an Aogiri " She clapped her  hands together  getting up.

 _" What did you two  forgot  here ? "_ Twins  showed up , winding their kagunes  at you which you easily  dodged.

"  YOU again " The black haired shouted  pointing at you .

"  What  a warm welcome "  You dodged  her  attacks as  Bandaged ghoul  disappeared from sight.

" How  confident , we're  2  you are one .Do  us  a favor  just die ! " 

Honestly ?  They did no damage  to  you since they were swinging their kagunes which were  actually pretty  easy to dodge  since  kuro was RInkaku.  You  took out your hoed  knives  throwing 2  each of  them.  To your surprise  both of them got hit  1-1 .

" Wow , you guys  really  are twins !  " You then threw multiple  knives  , making sure  to  throw  them in different angles   to cause  more  pain.

The  white haired seemed  to be weaker since   she  simply couldn't  dodge them. 

You were about to strike  again as Kuro's  kagune smacked you to the wall , making you stay away  from her  sister.

" I don;t  have  time for you  two  anyways "  You quickly ran   to hybrid's  direction  as he  was charging at Kanou until Sachi got hold of doctor.

" You know  you're  powerless Kaneki , have fun with your brothers " He smiled pressing  some button  that made all the experiment subjects flee. 

"  That human  with  white Dotted  mask "  Stoned male   perfectly described  Uta's  design  as quickly  grabbed your arm , dragging you  with him to the exit, almost crushing it.

"Y/N !! " Hybrid  pierced Sachis arm hoping  he would  let go which of course he didn't.

" Let  me go !" You shouted as the laboratory  doors  shut closed leaving Ken surrounded by failed experiments.

It was impossible to get away his  grasp was deadly . He  soon got  hold of  your other  hand as you slipped   like  a  fish in the net .

" How bothersome . ." Kanou took out a  needle  from his lab coat,  injecting it,  into your neck as  black haired male  held your head.

"   There , she'll stay  put for   a while "

Kanou's  words  were the last thing  you heard as drug  kicked you in the pit of darkness , dragging your hopes away. 

.

No!

**.**

**.**

 

**NO !!**

**.**

**.**

**NOO !!!**

 

 

 


	10. Careless

Days passed and no one came to check on you .

You were  laying on the  cold floor like an old rag , nobody  cared to get rid of.

Why did they take you ?

For what ?

What could a  human  girl possibly do ,  that Aogiri  itself kidnapped you ? 

You were stuck in a plain ' room ' - No bed , no windows , no lights , nothing.

The only thing you could do was to walk around the  darkness , never get anywhere, never make progress and wonder  when  this  stupid game would  end .

The darkness worried you, your imagination supplied many beasts with fantastical jaws , as if they were about to devour you.  You  were drinking in the feedback of all  your senses. Aside from your own noisy breath there was nothing to be heard as the room was simply too dark to see much at all, plain walls  didn't  make for much too see as your  memories  began to supply  the dark pit -  filling the void. 

 Truth to be told,  you weren't   scared of your  situation , since  you were pretty much used to it. Hand to hand , house  to house  , you  almost lived  in all wards , therefore if  Aogiri would kill you , it would be a  big relief. 

 ** _'' I didn't  get  to  wear the scarf  Hinami gifted me . . . How  sad. ."_** You sighed  in annoyance  remember  the soft  fabric , brown eyed girl had  given you.

 _ **" And the mask . . . Where is my mask ? Uta-san worked so hard for it . . ." sewed "  his feelings into it. . ."**_  

 

Your thoughts were interrupted by  tympanic rhythm of  someone's  boots as they beat against the hard ground. The floor was cracked therefore you could  hear how they got  closer  by each second.

Finely the footsteps  stopped , unlocking what you assumed  a metallic  door  which invited , a unnecessary light to the room.

As you scanned  your visitor's  face , the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment .

The guest was definitely male probably  around  your  age , with messy blue hair style and heavy aura  around him.

You observed  blue haired  waiting him to  order you around or at least do something.  

He   expected  you to crumple, wail or dissolve into tears, but  unfortunately you   did none of those  since you  technically didn't _**feel** _  anything .

" Get up and follow me "  The  young ghoul finely broke the silence  as he turned away.

You  being none problematic just  obeyed his  wish   as you  slowly got on your feet.

" Here's an advice : Kanou is a special case of humans  being nuts so just  stay still  " - He  instructed not glancing  over you.  

Silence  lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. Wherever you moved, that silence followed, like it  was always watching and  never fading away . Your own, personal shadow until some cloaked person bumped  into  you ,  knocking you off your feet. 

" Oi , watch where you're  going bastard !"

" I-I'm Sorry Ayato-San !" The man  shouted    shaking.

" Get the fuck outta here ! "  ' Ayato '   kicked him in the stomach , slamming him  to the wall-" What are you  waiting  for girl ? Com'n ! "  

He  started  walking  again as you  followed  ,  wondering  how will your  situation change  this time .

.

.

.

" Go in "  Your conductor  kicked   the metallic  door with his  foot as he  gave you a  small push.

The doors opened  revealing Kanou's  lab , him no where to be seen .

You sat  on the   floor while Blue haired got  comfortable on  the small  white sofa before  you clearly annoyed.  He was probably ordered  to watch  over until Kanou came. 

As You waited for Kanou you  rested  your  hand  on your knees  tiredly  observing  the room.

A weird looking machine , Black and white pictures , green chemical stuff...

"How boring "  You mumbled  getting blue head's  attention. 

" You realize  you're  in a big trouble , right ? " He   glanced over you  sighing. 

" I  don't  really care " You locked your E/C  eyes into his blue ones shrugging.

" Too bad , you  should learn how  to love your  new home" He  shrugged back .

" Ayato-San . . . You look like Touka-San "  You didn't  break the eye contact as  you remembered  Ken's waitress  friend. 

.

.

He  stayed still  for good  3 minutes  before  he got  up from his sit clearly   angry.

" What -did- you- just- say ???"  He  growled approaching you . His  sky eyes  turned crimson as he looked  down on you.  

 

" Touka-San . . .  You two have to be  related  somehow  . . .  even your  face shape is the same " 

" Listen here you dam- " He  was about to kick you  but unfortunately white coated  man interrupted his  fun time.

 

" What were you trying  to do to my  test  subject  Ayato ?! "  Kanou gave ' Ayato '  an angry glare gesturing  him to  get out.

" Whatever , you damn psycho "  Blue haired  stormed off  leaving you with  the crazy scientist. 

 

 


	11. Heartless

Scientist  gazed  at  door  for good  2  minutes   making you sigh.

" Did  he  hurt you ? " He  asked  eyeing you   from head to toe. 

" No "

"  Good , get up  "   He ordered  shaking his head .

 

**' What are you plotting old man ? '**

 

He   went to  the weird  looking machine  gesturing   you  to get in . 

" Take off  your  clothes " He looked  down to his papers  carelessly waiting for  you .

As you started  to take your  shirt off  he looked you up and down  as he wrote down some notes in  his  black notebook  that surprisingly had  a code lock. 

" I ain't  got  all day  , hurry up ! " He  Tore off  your shirt throwing it on the ground.

**' He's  basically  seasoning me  to  turn  me into a  failed   experiment , oh boy I'm  excited '**

 You rolled your  eyes at your own thoughts  as you slipped into the giant   machine.

" Close  your  eyes   if you don't  want to  be blind  for next   12 hours " 

Kanou  hit the buttons as  white rays appeared from every corner  making you obey   ' Doctor's ' recommendation.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finely ,  the   machine   stopped making you sigh in relief .

" You can  come out now " Scientists excited  voice  was  heard as he  approached your  naked  figure.  You sat on the counter waiting him to say something.

" I'm going to start right away , as  soon as  I find the perfect  donor ! "  He  grabbed your shoulders shaking   them from excitement but only thing you could read in his eyes  was  insanity.

" Donor ? " You mumbled  looking away.

 " **Kaneki - kun** took  Rize  from me ....!" He  hissed at his name  but  soon retrained his cool aura - " But , it's   O.K. I'll find   donor  in no time  "

"Whatever ,   Get dressed and  get back to your  cell ,  don't  try anything  stupid , you'll fail anyway "

" But , I don't  have .. a shirt  " 

" Not my problem "  He  shooed  you off  as he disappeared  through   other  door . 

 You looked down at your tore black shirt   wondering how you were supposed to ' dress up '  if you didn't  have  anything  to cover yourself with.  

 

**' Screw  that , I'm not   so far '**

 

You put on your black pants as you exited   Kanou's  lab trying to reach your cell as  fast as   you possibly could  without making a  scene.

.

.

until :

" Oi , what the hell ?! " 

" First of all , where the fuck do you think you're  going ? Second what the fuck are you **_wearing_** ? "  He  cocked  his  head   smirking. 

"  Well , we  came from that way  so I assumed  I'd   walk back  to my cell without  disturbing you  , as for your  second  question I don't  know , whatever  you want me  to wear "  You replied  in the same sarcastic manner   not breaking the eye contact between you. 

"  I don't  care what you assumed , who  told you that you could walk  around the base  like a host  ? " He    came closer    killing you  with his glare.

" Kanou" You shrugged   your  shoulders carelessly. 

" Right "  He took a  step  forward again - " And  what did he  say ?   " Go   enjoy your  staying here ? " He gave out an amused chuckle. 

" No , he  said -: **"Get dressed and  get back to your  cell ,  don't  try anything  stupid , you'll fail anyway "**   

" Too bad  you didn't  obey his  first command "

" He  took  the fabric away so  ,  I technically did "  You looked into his blue orbs as   they looked into your E/C  ones boredly . 

" Whatever  " He   grabbed your arm dragging you into  dark  hallways as passer by  ghouls  turned their  heads into your  direction.

" What the fuck are you looking at  idiots ?  Didn't  I made it clear that this  bitch is not  for  feast ?!  Dumb asses  get to work ! "  If  there was a nomination for '  killing with a single glare ' -  Ayato  would definitely  get that title. 

The hall journey brought memories  of the  snowy day , where  you first  got in contact with  the Winter king. 

The moment when he grabbed your  wrist  forcing you to follow him in inhumane  speed. 

" Ayat-" You tried to  stop the blue  eyed  only  to shot  a stern look.

Finely he  stopped moving as you hit his back , falling down weakly.

" Get up  and go in " He gestured  at  wooden door as you tried  to recover  from your  fall .

Sometimes you wondered how you were still alive since you received  very little water and no food  for the  past few days.  

" I said  get up ! " 

" Sorry " You mumbled a  quick apology as you   got up on your feet.

 

**' Jeez  , thanks for nothing  jerk , didn't  even help . . '**

 

" Be  done in 10 minutes , understand ? " He  kicked the door open  revealing a crusty bathroom.

" Yes "

He gave you a  final glare as you went in  before disappearing  in the end of the hallway. 

 This bathroom was . . .far more different  than  bathrooms'  you have been to. 

Near the bath  there stood  an overflowing laundry basket but it  was  empty since  dirty clothes  were   _ **on the floor.**_ Dust and hair covered the bath-tub as  thick line of grime made a high tide mark around the tub.

Assortment of  empty shampoo bottles , slimy bars of soap were welded to the edge of the bath. A pinkish scum  was growing around  the toilet bowl.

As you looked   into  the  tub itself you noticed  that there was  hair in the shower drain, pile of old razors  as  the tiles off wall  were  falling in  the shower place. 

"  I pass "  You looked  in your right noticing  a  towel rack half hanging on the wall , used damp towels cast onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

The only thing this  bathroom  matched  with  white haired's  polished room was  the lights, which  greatly amused you. It was  bright and had one poorly hung mirror in the middle as it  lacked even a trace of warmth. Imperfections on your skin shined like a beacon and without clothes on, they were  nowhere to hide.

 .

 .

 .

 

**' I smell like a  rotten corpse ..'**

You  sighed  as you quickly got into the tub . The water was cold  but it  wasn't  what bothered you. The smell of the water and   crust on the  walls made you feel  dizzy . Now , it wasn't  like you  had luxuries baths  before , just thoughts about  the hair  and rust  amde your want to throw up.  

Suddenly a  door opened  revealing  the young ghoul with an annoyed  expression .

He didn't even look at you as he  threw  some  fabrics on the floor .

He even got you   towel   , it looked like  an old rag but , as long as it did it;s  job you didn't care.

**5 Minutes later :**

You quickly dried yourself up as you put   the fabric on.

It was F/C colored  knee length   dress that was  certainly  either  wore  by a  prisoner  or  by a   victim since  it had  a bit of blood  at the sides. 

You left your  H/L  H/C  hair   wet  as you exited the bathroom. 

" Finely " Blue haired was leaning to the wall not removing  his  annoyed  expression off  his face - " Here eat this " He handed you 2 pieces of  molded bread  clearly disgusted with them himself.

" I'm not hungry " You   lied  as  you took step away from the  ghoul.

" Did I  ask you  whether your wanted  to eat or  not ? It's a  fucking order , so eat it !" He took a  step forward  slamming you to the bathroom  door - "  You are  either going to eat this  thresh  with your own hands  or I'll shove it  down to your  throat ". 

His tone became  treating  as he looked  into your  E/C orbs.

" Okay , okay ! "  You quickly  took the bread  not wanting to piss him off more.

" Fucking idiot " He unlocked his  gaze from you in satisfying manner-" Follow me " He started walking again as you barley  managed to caught up to him.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue head finely stopped in front of a metallic  door , sneer  never leaving his face. As usual  he kicked the door open with his foot catching the attention of  figures standing inside a  massacre.

**' Ugh , it's the body disposal  section . . . '**

You couldn't see  even a square centimeter of the  room since it was all covered in blood and crushed flesh . Your  nose immediately wrinkled in disgust...Over the years  you got used to smell of the blood but what you saw there was   a  complete  carnival corpse. The  doors of human liquids , vomit, bones  droppings have intermingled into a stench that almost brought tears to your  eyes.

" Listen up  fuckers ! " Ayato shouted  like a  chef  making others stand in line - " This  human thresh  over here is going to work with you , keep in mind that she's  Kanou's  subordinate  so  If I see a one fucking scratch  on her ,  when I come back ,  I'm gonna smash   EACH of  your faces with my 3 inched  boot "

He started walking  around the room giving each of them a stern glance. 

" Try to feast on her? , I'll make you feast on each other  asses , understood ?! "

 The room dropped  silent as  all the eyes   turned on you until  the young ghoul slammed someone   to  the counter .

" I  SAID , UNDERSTOOD ?! "  He roared again  making quiet  ' Yes' and nods travel trough the room. - " Good "  He  ran his hand through his  blue locks approving their reaction.

He then roughly grabbed your  shoulder  dragging you close enough  to hear him.

" Be good   ** _or else_** " He whispered   gesturing  you to go in.

As the doors   closed  a figure in red cloak  approached you .

" You  go there , help with  guts " He instructed pointing at the end of the counters.

 You did as you were told  as you made  your way to the ' Gut '  section.

" Catch ! " The same figure  threw you an identical  cloak he was wearing telling you to wear it - which you did.

You  put your hands into the guts  cleaning  it  from  fluids.

" For a human you seem to have no problem doing this " The figure next to you mumbled as you ignored his comment.

.

.

.

" I'll be back in a few , keep working slugs " The  masked  figure shouted   going out.

.

As fast as he was gone almost everyone turned towards you eyeing you with curiosity:

" What's your name ? " , " Why are you here ?" , " Too bad we can't eat you , you smell delicious "  , " How come  you are  so fucked up  in the face  ? " 

You  being an easy going person decided  to ignore  strangers  comments but with time you fed up with their   irritating  voices .

"1) My name doesn't matter 2) Your master already explained that to you 3) And you're  telling me that,  because ? 4) I had  ran into worse situations than you all together .So , do me  a favor and fuck off "  You  gave them  a sneer before looking back to your  work.

The room felt silent again until  one ghoul  slammed his first on your counter.

" Who the fuck do you think you are ?, You are here with us it means  you're going to follow OUR  rules pathetic human "  He yelled  trying  to  show his dominant side.

"First of all   bitch,  I'm Kanou's  Subordinate, second,   through my whole life I served  Masters and  supreme figures , the ones like Yamori and   higher , so who the fuck do _**YOU**_   think you are ? And third - nope ,  honestly ? You're under my control ,  one  scar and  your face  will get smashed like I'm smashing this gut . So, com'n either  bite me or  shut the fuck up and let me work  fucking  nutjob "

Your voice was deadly , posture was firm while  not  a single emotion  brushed over your face making  the guy   step back a little.

He backed away to his counter as he continued  to work leaving you in peace  and quiet. 

 


	12. Harmless

Days passed and  you got  used to Blue haired's  aggression.

Ayato was . . .well , he was what he was.

Unlike the white haired who had impulsive bursts  , Ayato  was **always** in  a bad mood.

Someone  passes by him ? He yells.

Says Hello ? He yells.

Breaths  ? Slams them to the wall.

Slap , kick , choke, harass . He did it all . It seemed like he ' relaxed ' when he was verbally or  physically abusive.

" Shut up or  I'll shut you up on my own ! "  He yelled  in your face as you payed no attention to his treats.

Ayato was currently yelling at you for being late  in body disposal room , making all other  ghouls  nervous.  

"  You can't  tho"   You replied stating obvious. 

"Ohh , yes I can . Do you really think I care about Kanou's  words right now ? " He  slammed his fist to the wall almost punching you.

" Yeah, you do , if you did not  you would hit me  long time ago. Trust me Ayato  you don't  want to get on my bad side  , I'm not  really patient  around people who I don't  serve " Your  eyes never left his blue ones as he started shooting   daggers  at you.

The past few days made you realize  that Ayato  didn't ' belong '  to the  '  executive   bench ' therefore  you found no reason to lower  your head with him.

" Get out of my sight "  He pointed  at the door angrily.

" Yamori was right  when he was complaining  about your  behavior  Ayato, you really are a  child . This  will be fun ~ " You chuckled making him gasp in anger.

" You -! "  

But  before he could finish his  sentence   , you obeyed  his  wish and disappeared from the room. 

_**"  Ayato huh ? I can't  stand  brats who lie  to themselves just to  look ruthless , makes me  want to  throw up ...pathetic !"** _

Nico's  ' friend's  words  brushed through your mind as you  walked down the halls  to the Kanou's  office.

 Not that  you were close  to him , you simply served him once in a while , when he  came to  Nico's  place to ' relax ' , therefore you couldn't  help but  ear drop  his conversations.  

 

**' Jason huh ?**

**The one master killed ...**

**Well , it's not  like he  didn't deserve  it. '**

**.**

**.**

**.**

You  finely  reached Kanou  office as you knocked on his door.

"What? "  A  voice  was heard  from behind making you  sigh in annoyance.

" It's me " 

You  heard  heavy but   fast  footsteps  rushing on the floor   before he finely opened the door.

" Come , come ! Perfect timing  "  

He   smiled  from ear to  ear  slightly creeping you out.

" What are you  so excited about ..? " You whispered  making him grin even more.

" We can finely begin tomorrow ! " 

" I wouldn't be so  excited ,  I'm pretty sure  I'll be one of   your failed  experiments that I saw  in your previous  lab "   You gave him an evil smirk  as his   face  dropped.

" That won't happen , not anymore . It wasn't my intention  to turn you  into one  anyway "

He walked  away from you leaving you  in shock.

" What ..do you mean ? "  Your  breathing  became heavy ,  as you tried  to brush it off.

" Are you allergic  to anything ? " He  looked up at you  ignoring your  question.

" I don't  know   ,  what did you mean with that ? "  You asked again narrowing your  eyes  at him. 

" Any medical problems ? Heart , kidneys   etc   ?" 

" I don't  think so . . " You  looked  away.

He  wasn't  going to answer  your  question so what was the point of  asking it  again.

" How can you not know  anything about your  own health , hn "  He  said shaking  his head

 " Nurse  will take care of that ...YUUKA ! " 

A  young woman around  25-30 came out of the other room .

" Yes , Doctor  Kanou ? "  She   asked breathlessly , clearly tired  from rushing. 

" Examine  her , blood type , kidneys  etc , You hadn't eaten yet ,  right ? "

"  Just some  bread "

" Understood  Doctor" The nurse  smiled at you gesturing  you to follow  her.

 

' Yuuka ' had a  light shaded blue hair , that reached  about her waist. She also had a very  slightly  curved up green eyes with hints of auburn/brown in certain lighting. She wore  a  white lab coat  which made her  eyes  stand out even more. 

The walk  was  silent aside  from   the  humming  ,  unique eyed  made. 

.

. 

 

" You will  end up  like  that Nurse Taguchi or  whatever her name was "  You   sat on the  examination table  swinging your lags.

" End up ..? What do you mean ? "   The woman   raised her  eyebrow  at you   clearly taken back by your words.

" You know what they say :  Working with high  authorities    may get you in trouble . She worked for Kanou too "   A slight smirk  played on your lips as you continued -  " and now she's... dead"  

" You're just saying that , to scare me , so  you can  avoid surgery ! "  She played  a brave  card , trying to  sound as  confident as  she possibly could. 

**' This will be fun '**

"  Oh , lady , I  killed  humans for ghoul restaurant  since  I was 4 . So , what makes you think I can't   stab your pretty eye  with that needle   of yours  if  I  really wanted  to flee? " 

" Give me your arm " She   whispered  still not looking at you.  

You stretched your arm  waiting   for   this nonsense  to be over.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I want you to eat good and rest  for next 2  days  . . ." Kanou  instructed grinning " You must become  perfection..Not like  that Shiro , weakling . . ." He mumbled  the last part to himself but loud enough for you to hear.

**' Creep '**

" Ayato only gave me  2 pieces  of  molded  bread  though "  You sighed  shrugging. 

" Come  to me for food then , we're human ...after all "  

Suddenly a  door kicked  open reveling   familiar  blue haired.

" What  did you call me  for "  He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

**' Speak of the devil '**

" Bring in  that guy ...and one more thing : Keep your hands  to yourself " 

" I didn't  even touch her ! " He sneered  at him making  Kanou  sneer back.

 " Why of course " 

" Che , whatever " He    disappeared  as  quickly as he appeared . 

" You , remember  what I told you now   go " He  said  shooing you out of  his  lab.

.

.

**This place  sucks , I'd  rather   be  stuck  with Souta or Rou.**

**I wonder  if  they are still alive . . . After  Ken  terrorized restaurant , a lot of members  died.**

 

" Hey , wait "  A High pitched  voice was heard  behind you making you sigh in annoyance.

You  slowly turned   around   facing the person who interrupted your thoughts .

" Who are you ? " He asked  titling his head.

It was blondie , that  captured Tagichi .

The one   Tsukiyama  fought.

" I'm Kanou's  Subordinate "

" But you're a  human ! " 

" Oi , don't  eat her  Naki bastard "  Ayato's  voice  echoed  through the hall making Blonde turn his head to his direction.

" Why not , we must eat humans ! She's  a human ! " Blonde  replied proudly placing his hands on his hips.

" Not  for long "  Blue haired  replied back  clearly irritated. 

" You can't   do that even if you wanted  to " You butted in  smirking.

" What did you just say ? "  Blonde   placed his attention on you  again  raising  an eyebrow.

" Are you deaf ? I said:  You wouldn't be  able  to eat me  even if you tried to " 

" Haha  As if "  Ayato gave a   long laugh pretending to be in tears. 

" Cry me  a river  , boy "  You sneered  at him making him drop his laughter  as he  walked up to you.

"  Say that again ? "

" Did I fucking  stutter ?  "  You   took a  step forward   trying to piss him off.

"  You're  literally looking  for trouble "  He  said  shaking his head.

" Do you really think  you're  a trouble to me  ?  More like , an entertainment " 

" Ayato , will you let that human talk to you like that ?!  "  Naki yelled  in surprise.

" I wonder  how  will you turn out when you become an  one eyed  freak , since your  attitude  as human is irritating " 

" Calm your nerves then , maybe   you won't   be a  tic-ing bomb  after that "

" Suck my dick ,  fucking human thresh ! " He kicked you on the shoulder   almost  making you fall.

" But I'm allergic to shrimp ! " You yelled  back making him roar in anger.

" That's it ! " 

His hands  grasped  at  your  throat  slowly  cutting your way to oxygen. 

You kicked  him  in the  stomach making him back  away as you  took a  deep breath in.

" Just remember  when  Kanou gets  tired  of you , I will fuck you up so  badly  even  that artificial  freak won't be able  to recognize you "   He yelled as he stormed off  leaving you with  the blonde who was  now  laughing himself to death.


	13. Nameless

People say that  the darkness : “presses in”.

It doesn't.

The darkness kisses up to your skin closer than a mother and whispers excitement into your ears. The darkness is your best friend, it's funny and glib, flattering and cool. The darkness will be your favorite thing right up until your exits are blocked, then it has no reason to hide. If it was easy to spot darkness there wouldn't be a problem. Right now, darkness is the only bridge that keeps you away from reality. You can feel your heart beat… every single pound in your chest but not through your ears. 

 

**' I don't want to be in the dark anymore . . '**

 

 

**' I need  to get up. . . get up Y/N  '**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Your eyes shot   open   taking  in  every ray of light. 

You were in a  windowless room , but it was certainly not a cell. 

Its walls  were creamy not peeling or dirty , just creamy. There  was no decoration whatsoever only a  small black sofa. On your left there set  stands for intravenous drips and bunch of monitors. 

 You lay there  for good  20 minutes trying to regain  your  strength  as you finely   leaned  forward .    

" My head  is about to burst " You mumble  trying to massage your  head only  to be blocked by IV. - " What the hell ! " You  roughly took the needle out from your  vein drawing some blood.

**' _Delicious_ '**

 " What the hell am I thinking..."  Your breath became heavy   watching the  the blood disappear.

" Doctor Kanou , she's  awake ! "  A  high pitched voice  was heard behind the door,  worsening  your  headache.

In split seconds   the door swung open reveling no other  than the mad  scientist.

 " Oh , Y/N !  You're  finely awake !  How  are you feeling ? "  His   face was covered in a  big smile as he looked you  up and down.

"  My ... head hurts  and I feel  completely drained out  " You respond  indifferently closing your  eyes.

" Here  eat this  " The blue haired nurse walked in handing you a package. 

_**' This aroma '** _

" I don't  feel like eating " You lied as your  mouth watered for whatever it was.

" But, you need  to eat ! "  Nurse  exclaimed raising  an eyebrow.

" I said I don't  want   it !   " You yelled   kicking the package off her  hands .

" H-her eye changed, she really is a....! "  She  backed   away  running to the door.

" Shut up  Yuuka , if  she doesn't  want to eat ,   don't  make her. Now   **Shoo**  ! "  Kanou  yelled at her  before   turning his gaze  at  you,  still smiling like a  creep.

" You know  , you need  to eat  to produce  RC  cells  right  ghoul-chan?  I'll leave this   package here. "  He gave  you  a close eyed  smile before  turning  around,leaving you by yourself.

_**' Today , is  a good  day to die '**_

 You thought  as  you laid your head back on the  soft pillows. You  pressed your stomach  trying to ignore  the package laying besides you. 

_**Today  was the day  when :** _

 

Y/N   The Scrapper

 

Became 

 

Y/N The  One Eyed  Ghoul. 

  


End file.
